Simplify the expression. $-5k(-2k+4)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-5k}$ $ = ({-5k} \times -2k) + ({-5k} \times 4)$ $ = (10k^{2}) + (-20k)$ $ = 10k^{2} - 20k$